


Companion

by nozenfordaddy (fenna_girl)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenna_girl/pseuds/nozenfordaddy





	Companion

Some days, all she remembers is how to run.

The world twists, time rushes past, reality shifts and she understands too much. She knows too much. She knows more than the Doctor could ever guess, more than he's comfortable having anyone know, more than she wants to know.

The knowledge is as pure and ripe as forbidden fruit and she dismantles her life trying to escape it, trying to escape him even though she knows that wherever she runs it will be toward him and not away. She has always run toward him, even a a child when she hid from him she knew he would be how her story ended.

Some days it is all she can do not to scream. Pour it all out, tell him everything and scatter the pages of her journal for him to read and finally, finally be free of him. There's a name and the taste of apple or some other kind of fruit on her tongue, tart and almost sour under the sweet juice. She forgets how to speak, she becomes coy and teasing but never silent, matches him word for word without saying anything, and screams silently inside her head.

Some days, she remembers, when forgetting is too hard and she's too tired to run.

The world almost makes sense when she looks at it the way that most people do instead of seeing it the way she was taught to see it. Without him, she is without guilt or blame. The truth is meaningless, the universe has no secrets to tell her, it forces no betrayal from her lips. She thinks about who she might have been, without him, and she rests.

Some days she forces herself to forget because that is what he would want her to do. The Doctor is intrigued by her because he doesn't know, no matter what he thinks the truth is he hasn’t lived it. She thinks she’s the only one who can really know all of this and the weight of it would be enough to suffocate her if she tried to remember it all. She writes it all down in the journal he never reads and she forgets. Until next time, and then she does it all again.


End file.
